Final Destiny
by Beeria
Summary: Cloud's in his last year of school and things are easy. He's got a large group of friends and a beautiful girlfriend. But his parents have some drastic news for him! [Cleris main pairing. Rewritten]


This has be rewritten to get the older mistakes out. Chapter one and two have been merged together for this chapter and I'm fixing chapters three and four's mistakes. The new chapter is in progress.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters and places. They belong to SquareEnix. No profit is being made.

**Final Destiny**

Cloud groaned as the alarm suddenly buzzed through his head. Reaching over, he slammed his hand on the button and settled back against the pillows with a contented sigh. A few silent moments passed until a soft beeping. He lifted his head slowly and rubbed his eyes before he picked up his vibrating phone from the bedside table. He smiled as he saw Aeris' name across the screen and flipped it open.

"Rise and shine!" she greeted.

"I'm awake," he assured her.

"Hmm you sound it," she teased. "Cid will be around to pick you up in half an hour," she replied.

"Okay I'll see you then," he answered.

"Love you," she whispered. Cloud smiled.

"I love you too."

She hung up and Cloud carefully placed his phone back on the table. With a deep breath, he forced himself to sit up and stretch. His eyes scanned his room and he wrinkled his nose in response. His room was a tip but he managed to find his clothes amongst the junk inhabiting the floor and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once finished he fixed his hair into its usual spiked position and grabbed his school bag, throwing all his books and pens with little consideration. He hunched it on to his shoulders and made his way down the stairs as a car horn sounded outside.

"Cloud!" his mother called as he raced past the kitchen door. He groaned and turned back to meet her gaze.

"Don't be late home tonight ok, your father and I have important news," she warned. He looked her up and down his gaze lingering on her stomach with a disgusted gaze and she laughed.

"Not that kind of news!" she said. He smiled with relief and waved her goodbye.

"See you later," he said, grabbing the toast she handed him as he stepped outside. Cid was sitting in the driver's seat of his red Porsche, leaning out the window as he lit his cigarette. His blue eyes captured Cloud's and he took a long drag before he leaned back.

"It's about fucking time!" he cursed.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he opened the door and threw his bag in, knocking his best friend Zack against the other side of the car. However, the raven-haired youth just grinned, like always. Vincent sat, quiet as always, in the passenger's seat. Cid waited until Cloud clipped his seatbelt on before he revved the engine and took off down the street. Zack whooped at the speed and stuck his head out of the window, the wind whipping his hair back.

"One of these days you are going to kill us all Highwind!" Vincent snapped. Cid just laughed.

"Aw relax vampire man," he replied taking another drag from his cigarette. Immediately, Zack and Cloud were complaining.

"Cid please don't do that!" Cloud moaned as Zack flopped down against the back of the seat and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it's hard to get laid when you smell like smoke," he complained and then smirked as he looked at Cloud.

"Though, I'm sure you'll find a way in to Aeris' knickers," he commented.

Cloud rolled his eyes. There was not a day that went by without Cloud being teased about Aeris Gainsborough, his childhood sweetheart and girlfriend.

"I'll have you know," he started, trying hard to be heard over the howling laughter erupting from Zack and Cid. "That Aeris is special and I won't have you speak about her that way." Zack shrugged. Cloud looked away before they caught his blush. His friends knew that he and Aeris hadn't had sex yet. She wasn't ready for the commitment and Cloud wasn't going to force her into anything.

He leaned back in his seat as Cid turned left into the school car park and parked the car beautifully. Vincent and Cloud got out slowly, while Zack jumped up and down and looked around in search of anyone he recognised.

"Hey guys!" a rich voice called. Cloud turned to see a tall blonde approaching them.

"Hi Rufus," he replied, giving Rufus a high five.

"How was your holiday?" Zack asked. Rufus shrugged.

"Boring," he answered. Cloud nodded and his eyes rested on Rufus' new trainers. His eyes widening as he realised they were the new trainers that were out and worth over two hundred pounds! Rufus smirked as he noticed the shorter blonde's gaze and lifted a foot.

"You like?" he teased. Cloud looked back up and folded his arms. It seemed that Rufus was still the richest kid in Midgar.

"Yeah, they're cool," he answered.

"I can get you a pair for your birthday if you want," Rufus continued.

Cloud smiled in thanks. While many people would think that this comment would be a snobby one Cloud and his friends knew different. Rufus just wanted to have friends and his money was the only way for that happen. Cloud turned around as he heard a car engine. He saw a roofless black car draw up against Cid's. The raven-haired beauty in the driver's seat tossed her hair over her shoulder and switched off the engine. However, Cloud's gaze was focussed on the brunette beside her, who leapt out of her seat and ran to Cloud, greeting him with a hug.

"Teef and I are going to see a movie tonight, do you want to come?" she asked as the raven-haired girl stood beside her. Cloud opened his mouth to say yes when he remembered his mum's words that morning.

"I can't, mum wants me home early. She's got news for me," he complained as they heard the bell echoing around them.

"Well, here's to the beginning of our last year of high school," Tifa muttered.

"Do we have assembly today?" Cloud asked. Aeris shrugged as she entwined her hand with his as the group made their way into the school.

The automatic doors slid open and the group walked into the building, greeted by the traditional smell of school.

"Look there's Sephi-fucking-rella," Cid pointed.

Cloud glared as he caught the long silver hair disappearing into the assembly hall. Safer Sephiroth. He used to be Cloud and Zack's best friend but then Sephiroth got with the "in" crowd and he soon deserted the two spiky-haired boys. For a while, it didn't bother them because he had his friends and they had theirs. But that was before he started hitting on Aeris, which brought back the hate and anger Cloud had not felt for years.

"Cloud! You've been standing at the end of this row for almost three minutes! Move!" Tifa voiced loudly.

"Well, thank you Miss Lockhart for your assistance with Mr Strife," called the Headmaster. Both Tifa and Cloud flushed and the group took their seats. The Headmaster, Mr Summers started his typical speech about the expectations of the school. Cloud and the others switched off only waking up when he slammed the desk half way through.

"And we want a school that has good results in exams! We have the gold prize for health awards so let's keep Midgar High the best school on the continent, but also the best in the world. Now how much time did you spend studying on your exams?" he asked and pointed to random people.

After a long five minute lecturing about not studying enough, Mr Summers dismissed them. The pupils didn't waste a second in grabbing their bags and exited the hall, taking their timetables from the desk by the door before they stepped into the corridor.

"Man what the hell is his problem?" Rufus growled. Cloud shrugged.

"It's like he's constantly got a stick up his ass." Zack muttered.

"Or a dick most likely," Cid commented.

"What do you have first Aeris?" Tifa asked, wanting to get off the topic of teachers having sex. Aeris looked at her timetable.

"Um, double history. What about you?"

"Um…I have double Modern Studies."

"Cloud, Rufus, and I have PE," said Zack.

"I have double Geography." Vincent added.

"Me too. So I guess we all have English periods three and four right?" Cid asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, well we better go, we're already really late," Aeris whispered frantically, looking at the clock that already said ten past nine. Cloud leaned forward and kissed her softly.

* * *

Aeris sighed to herself as she entered the History classroom. It looked like she would have to sit at the front, a place she hated since it meant she couldn't get away with doodling on her notebook. She sat down and hung her jacket over her chair before she got her pencil case out.

"Hello Aeris," came a smooth voice. Aeris jumped slightly and looked around to meet the icy green stare of Sephiroth. He pulled the chair out next to her and sat down, smirking at her. She smiled slightly in politeness.

"Hello Sephiroth," she replied

"So are you good at History?" He asked. The brunette frowned not liking the way he was acting so many questions. But of course, Aeris never could be nasty to people so she just smiled and answered him.

"I'm not too bad. Better than I am at Geography or Modern Studies anyway."

"Yeah I'm the same," he agreed.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, why aren't you taking P.E? I thought the sports would be your field, like Cloud." The silver-haired man's cocky expression faltered slightly at the mention of her boyfriend and he shook his head.

"I would have but the difference between me and Cloud is that I completed Higher level a long time ago. I was superior to people in our year back when I was in second."

"Is that so?" Aeris replied, trying to hide the lack of interest from showing in her voice. Sephiroth didn't notice it but she wished he had as he started babbling on about his abilities in any physical activity. Even though she was smiling politely and nodding if necessary on the outside, in her mind she was praying the teacher would come in and rescue her soon.

* * *

Zack stood in the centre of the rooms opposite Kadaj as they looked the class over as they chose their football teams.

"Cloud," Zack said instantly. Kadaj scoffed.

"Yazoo."

It continued until they had five each on their team. Zack, Cloud, Rufus Reno and Rude on one team. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Heidegger and Barret on the other with Barret looking less than pleased with the arrangement. Zack mouthed an apology as they walked on to the football pitch.

Mr McKenzie blew the whistle and Zack raced forward to kick the ball across the field where Cloud ran up after it. Kadaj followed Cloud and just as the blonde was about to kick, swiped his foot so quickly at the ankle that Cloud fell to the floor. He did it so fast that hardly anyone saw what happened. Zack and Rufus started swearing obscenities, having had the angle to see the whole stunt. Unfortunately, their teacher had not seen that and shouted at Cloud's friends to clean out their mouths.

"Sir this isn't fair!" Rufus cried. "It was a foul! He did it on purpose!" Kadaj opened his mouth in mock-hurt.

"I did not!" he snapped.

"You did so! Me and Rufus saw the whole fucking thing!" Zack yelled, shoving the silver-haired teen in the chest.

"Zackary Fair! That is enough! Go to Mr Summers' office now!"

"What? That's not fair I didn't trip someone up because I'm a sore loser!" The raven-haired boy screamed. Cloud closed his eyes in pain, as he lay helpless on the ground. His ankle really hurt.

"I said go to Mr Summers' office Zackary!" Mr McKenzie ordered, glaring at Zack. For a moment, the younger man looked ready to start shouting again but he caught Cloud's eyes, which were pleading with him to cut the scene.

"Yes Sir," he replied stiffly, turning and walking away. Rufus shook his head as he watched Zack walk. He turned his head around and saw Kadaj smirking triumphantly.

"Bastard" he hissed.

* * *

Tifa really didn't have a clue what the teacher was on about. Mrs Anderson had just handed out jotters and textbooks and expected them to know what to do. She looked up at the clock and groaned. It was only half past nine. There was still another forty-five minutes of this torture and she doubted she could last that long. She stared at the pages of her textbook, twirling her pencil between her fingers. With a frustrated sigh, she gave up and let her pencil fall. She scanned the room in a bored manner until her eyes fell on a spiky-haired brunette girl. The girl looked up, blue eyes connecting with Tifa's hazel ones. Tifa frowned before her eyes widened in shock.

"Jessie?" she whispered. The girl smiled in response.

"Hey Teef," she replied.

"Why are you up there?" Tifa whispered, patting the seat next to her. "Come down here!" Jessie didn't need anymore persuading as she grabbed her stuff and jumped in the seat next to Tifa.

"So what's been happening with you?" Jessie insisted before a fake cough interrupted. Tifa turned a smile still on her face. A blonde girl was giving Tifa the dirtiest look ever.

"Can't you wait until interval?" she sneered. "Some of us are trying to work!" Tifa scoffed in reply.

"Well Scarlett, don't let me stop you. It's not like I'm holding a gun to your head and telling you to stop your work to listen to me is it?" Scarlett narrowed her blue eyes. "Bitch," she muttered, just loud enough for Tifa to hear as the teacher entered the classroom. The hazel-eyed girl turned and glared before raising her hand to ask Mrs Anderson for help.

* * *

Cid let out what felt like the thirtieth yawn in half an hour. He stared at Vincent copying down notes furiously and answering questions from the textbook. The blonde looked around the class carefully, smirking as he noticed the teacher wasn't looking. Carefully, he leaned over and peeked at his friend's jotter. Almost immediately, it snapped shut and Vincent glared at him.

"Can't you do your own work Cid?" he snapped. Cid shrugged and grinned to show that he really didn't care.

"Aww come on Vincent. I need help."

"Then ask for tutoring. Copying won't help you."

"Tutoring? Are you fucking crazy!" he bellowed, receiving a mixture of amused and annoyed glances. Vincent placed his head in his hands.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?" he muttered, shaking his head. "That's it. I'm tutoring you."

"Go to hell Vampire!" Cid retorted. Vincent groaned and turned back to his work ignoring the way Cid continued to copy.

* * *

At quarter past ten, the bell rang signalling the end of the period and the corridors were instantly filled with teenagers, making their way to their next destination. Aeris was a little late to walk into English she was glad when she saw Tifa had kept a seat.

"Hey Aeris, you remember Jessie right?" Tifa greeted. Aeris set down her books and looked at the spiky-haired girl beside Tifa with a shocked expression.

"Jessie! Wow! I've not seen you since the first year of High School!" she said. Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy! But I'm back here for the final year. Mum knew that I never really wanted to leave."

"That's cool," Tifa chirped before she looked around. "Where are the boys?" As if on queue, Cid's swearing was heard signalling the approach. A second later and the group of boys entered the classroom.

"So the teacher just let that fucking freak kick him?" Cid asked. Rufus nodded with a bitter expression on his face..

"And when Zack tried to defend him, he was sent to Summers' office," he explained. Cid growled.

"That's bullshit!" he snapped. The comment effectively quietened the class. Aeris frowned, noticing Cloud wasn't there and also Zack.

"Where are…?" she began as the boys took a seat. Vincent turned to her.

"According to Rufus, there was an accident in P.E," he said. Aeris' eyes grew wide and she turned to Rufus with panic written over her face. Rufus smiled slightly.

"It's ok! Cloud's not in a life-threatening condition," he assured her and Aeris calmed down as she listened to what had happened with Kadaj.

"I cant believe that Zack was sent to the office!" Tifa murmured.

"Is Cloud ok?" Aeris asked. Rufus shrugged.

"He was taken to hospital when the ambulance came. They said his ankle was broken. They wouldn't let anyone go with him and we can't phone him because obviously you can't use mobiles in hospitals." Aeris put a hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes filling with tears. Tifa placed an arm around her shoulder in comfort as the teacher entered the room.

"Hello class. I am Mr Gill. Advanced Higher English is passed by your folio work and the performance in the exam. You write a personal experience essay on anything at all that has influenced your life. You also write a creative story as well as your exam next May."

The class switched off. Aeris and her friends were too caught up in what had happened to Cloud and Zack and the rest of the class were just too bored to care about anything on a Monday morning.

He hated hospitals. He hated the smell and the colour. Above all, he hated the association with death. Then, if that wasn't bad enough he was stuck in a small, claustrophobic space with nothing but the bed he was on. There wasn't even a window that he could stare out of to pass the time. He sighed in annoyance but his head snapped up as the door opened. The doctor entered and smiled.

"How are you Cloud?" he asked. The door opened again and a woman doctor emerged with an envelope, which she handed to the man. He thanked her and walked to the wall where a white screen was situated. He opened the envelope and placed the contents on the screen. Cloud groaned as he stared at the x-rays. The doctor sighed.

"Yes, it's just as we thought it is defiantly broken. We will have to get pins in to hold the bone in place and get it strapped up. How did this happen again?"

"This guy in my year tripped me in a game of football," Cloud replied softly. The doctor frowned.

"Was it intentional?" he asked. Cloud looked up, his mind debating on what to answer. It wasn't an accident, he knew that for sure. But he had never been one to tell on anyone. He sighed and moved his shoulders in a lazy shrug.

"I don't know," he muttered, averting his eyes. He knew that the doctor could tell he was covering up but Cloud was thankful the issue wasn't pressed further.

"Is there anyone you would like me to call? You can only have one person," he explained.

Cloud thought for a moment. He wanted all his friends and parents here but knew that wasn't possible so he narrowed it down to his parents and Aeris. But his dad would be at work and Aeris was still at school. He hoped Rufus had filled her in on the situation, so that she didn't get too worried about him. That left his mother as the only option.

"Yeah, could you phone my mum? She'll be at home."

"Ok Cloud, I will look it up," he said with a smile as he gently closed the door.

Aeris couldn't concentrate in class, which disappointed her teachers because she always did so well in school but she couldn't help it. All she could think about was Cloud. She kept wondering about what he was going through. Was he still in pain? Was he conscious? What if the injury turned out to be worse then they thought? She instantly shook her head to rid the thoughts from her brain and blinking the tears that were sneaking past her eyelids. Tifa glanced at her and smiled.

"It'll be ok," she whispered reassuringly. Aeris smiled back and nodded as the clock struck twenty-five past eleven and the bell rang for break. Immediately, the brunette grabbed her books and belongings and rushed out the door.

"Aeris, where are you going?" Tifa called.

"I've got the next double periods off. I'm going to see Cloud!" Aeris replied as she ran through the corridors, pushing through the crowds of people until she reached her locker. She placed her books and pencil case on top of them before she unzipped her bag, raking through it for the keys. She gave a triumphant cry as she found them and unlocked the padlock. Her belongings were thrown carelessly inside before it was locked it up again. Returning her keys to her bag, she made her way to the office. The woman at the computer looked up at her as she approached.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Aeris walked up to the desk.

"Can I sign out please?"

"Take the folder there."

"I found out someone close to me is in hospital. I'll be back for my next class," Aeris replied, taking the pen and signing her name in the folder. The woman took it and put it in it's original place. Aeris walked out of the office and turned left, walking though the automatic doors. It was only as she stood in the car park that she realised she didn't have any way to reach the hospital.

"Aeris!" called Tifa from afar. Aeris turned to watch her friend run up to her, jingling her car keys in her hand teasingly.

"I think you might need a ride," she mocked, flashing a smile. Aeris giggled slightly from relief and thanked her friend as they got into the car and strapped themselves in. As Tifa put the keys in, a hand suddenly placed itself on the windscreen. Her smile faded as she looked up to a red-haired boy. He smirked and leaned down to her level.

"Hey Teef," he greeted with a slight seductive tone about his voice. Tifa gave a sound of disgust and moved to turn the keys but Reno's hand grabbed hers to stop the action. "Aww why the silent treatment babe?" he asked. Tifa snapped his hands away.

"I'm not your babe Reno!" Tifa spat. "By the way, how is Scarlett? I would have spoken to her in Modern Studies today if I hadn't remembered that you slept with her!"

"Look Teef! It was just that one time and it was a huge mistake! It didn't mean anything. Baby I've been thinking of you ever since. I can't stop thinking of you. Please, give me another chance!" Tifa looked away from him, biting her lip as she thought it through. She shook her head and turned the keys to start the engine.

"I'll think about it," she replied as she went into reverse. Reno blew her a kiss and waved her off.

Tifa was silent for the rest of the journey, aware of the attitude Aeris had about Reno and her friend's obvious thoughts over her reaction to him. Aeris had never been a big fan of Reno because of his womanising ways but she had always been civil for Tifa's sake.

The raven-haired teen turned in to the hospital car park, searching for a space and pulling in after she found one. Before she could switch the engine off, Aeris had undone her seatbelt and leapt from the vehicle. Tifa laughed at her friend's need to see her lover and the previous tension was forgotten. She quickly unbuckled herself and ran after Aeris. They walked into reception together, both slightly intimidated by all the stares they were receiving.

"Do we really look younger than sixth years?" Aeris whispered. "I think they're guessing we're skipping school." Tifa shrugged

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked. Tifa smiled brightly and stepped forward.

"Yes, we are looking for Mister Cloud Strife," she explained.

"Are you relations of his?" she asked with a small frown.

"We're his friends. Well, Aeris here is actually his girlfriend," Tifa replied. The receptionist sighed.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait. Mr Strife already has a visitor and the doctor said only one at a time," she gave a sympathetic look and pointed to the chairs. Tifa flopped down onto one of the few comfortable ones left and looked around her. Aeris sat down soon after.

"Why are hospitals so depressing?" Tifa asked, staring at the ceiling. Aeris clasped her hands together, biting her bottom lip as she shrugged. Tifa's eyes caught a drinks machine and she turned to the brunette beside her.

"Do you want a coke?" she offered, tossing her head towards the machine. Aeris' gaze looked up for a moment before she slowly shook her head. Her friend got up and walked towards the machine, pulling her finger down the side where the pictures of the drinks available were displayed. She dug into her pocket to get some change out and pushed the coins into the slot before going through her choices again. Aeris watched her before she caught blonde hair from the corner of her eye.

"Mrs Strife!" Aeris cried, jumping to her feet. Tifa looked in their direction as she fetched her bottle of coke and walked towards them. Mrs Strife smiled at them.

"Hello girls, I take it you heard then?" she greeted. The girls nodded grimly. The receptionist leaned over.

"One of you may see him now if you want," she explained. Tifa and Aeris looked at the clock. There was only enough time for one of them to go. They glanced at each other before Tifa smiled, moving her head to signal she wanted Aeris to go. Aeris returned the smile and walked away.

"Goodbye Mrs Strife," she said politely before walking down the corridors.

* * *

He groaned as he heard the door again, hoping it wasn't another doctor. He blinked in shock when Aeris entered the room. Before he had a chance to say anything she had already crossed the room and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered. Cloud laughed in response.

"Aeris, it's only a broken ankle," he replied, closing his eyes with contentment as she lay down next to him and stroked his hair.

"_Only?_" she repeated with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at her as he opened his eyes.

"It'll be fine. They'll strap it up and I'll be out of here by tonight."

"Cloud, it's ok to show fear and pain sometimes," she assured him. "I won't love you any less if you get scared or if you cry."

"I know," he said softly, kissing her again. She sighed with contentment as they broke apart before she glanced at her watch.

"I have to go back to school," she sighed, reluctantly lifting herself off the bed. He grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze and offering her a smile. She returned it instantly and leaned down to kiss him once more.

"Call me when you get home," she whispered softly, giving him another soft peck on the lips.

"Yeah," he responded softly.

* * *

The girls signed back into school and headed for the soft lounge, a room that was situated off the sports centre and was permitted to sixth years. The girls were alone for the next five minutes because all the others had either Administration or Computing. Tifa placed her hand around Aeris shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Hey," she whispered. "It'll be ok. There's no need to worry over a broken ankle." Aeris nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry. He's been through so much he doesn't deserve what Sephiroth and his brothers do to him."

"Yeah but Sephiroth thinks it is making him look good but really it's just showing what an asshole he is. Come on Aeris brighten up," she answered, looking up as the door opened, and the rest of the group entered. She frowned with confusion as she was sure the bell hadn't gone yet.

"How did you…?" she began before she was cut off.

"Sixth-year privilege," Cid said with a grin. A moment later, Zack entered. Everyone instantly jumped up, huddling around him.

"Zack what happened?" Rufus asked. Zack laughed at their concern.

"Hey it's no biggie. I just explained what happened and he just told me not to lose my temper again." The group exchanged relieved smiles and Zack put his hands on his hips.

"Now, let's move onto the more important subject. Where are we having lunch?" he asked. Tifa rolled her eyes before she dug out her keys.

"I vote McDonalds!" Zack answered his own question as they made their way to their cars.

* * *


End file.
